Past, Present, Future
by FFshadow
Summary: PPF Is back and slightly edited. I suck at summeries so just read! R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the sonic characters but this story will be the primer of some of my characters do not use them without my permission if you do I will **_hunt you down and make sure you never see the light of day again_** ahem however if you wish to use them you **_must_** e-mail me with a brief summery on why you wish to use them and what type of story and wait for a response and permission. Now enjoy my story and please R&R. All flames will be thrown on the grill and be cooked with my hamburgers.

Dr. Eggman's base

Dr. Eggman was in his new hideout observing why all his plans seemed to fail one after another. His computer with multiple windows pulled up displaying various information on each of his plans and details on how they had failed. They all traced back to one thing, and you guessed it, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Argh. Blast that hedgehog!" he exclaimed as he banged his fist on the control panel.

"If only he didn't…..didn't….." "Exist." Said a voice in the shadows catching the doctor by surprise. But he didn't even recognize the voice and he was wondering why he picked such a dark place for his hideout.

"Who's there" he said in an irritated voice

"A friend, or an enemy. That is entirely up to you." The voice replied. The doctor knew the voice was older than Sonic's yet he still couldn't pinpoint the approximate age. 

"Well then, scram I have had enough pests for a lifetime. I don't know how you got past my security systems but you won't get past me twice! Now as I said before scram unless you have something of use for me." Then as the doctor finished his sentence he began to grumble.

"Ahhh but I do have something."

"Oh?" the doctor replied

"A proposition you scratch my back I scratch yours" the voice replied and a silver Chaos emerald was thrown in front of the doctor but it had a rope tied around it in an X like fashion so it could easily be retrieved and after the doctor got a good look at it the emerald was pulled back into the shadows.

/tails' lab/

Sonic was currently seeking shelter from the one thing that terrified him most. "Alright already sonic you can hide here." the fox decided after much begging and pleading.

"Thank you so much tails I owe you one." the hedgehog replied hurrying to the nearest place he could hide. "More like twelve." The fox grumbled under his breath as sonic ran.

Not a few minuets later someone was banging on the door. "Sonic I know you're in there come out now!" "Looks like she's here sonic better go out the back." the two tailed fox sighed. as sonic got up to run to the back the door was smashed in and in walked a pink hedgehog the lab.

"Ha! I got you sonic." The pink fury said

"Aw Amy I wasn't hiding from you." sonic said, tried to come up with something to say. "I was uhhhh helping tails with his work." Sonic said forgetting he tried that fib last time word.

"Sorry sonic, but I'm not falling for that one again. You tried that last time" Amy said and with that grabbed his ear and dragged him off.

"Poor sonic and just when he thought he was in the clear. Hay where did I set that scanner?" the fox began to search the lab thoroughly. "Now I need a new one." The fox groaned and decided to turn on the TV and crash since it was already late.

The news was on and there latest news report surprised him because it reported thefts that had no witnesses or suspects and were mostly composed of stolen objects from the electronics and computer shop at the mall and a weaponry shop near the mall but no money was taken only hardware and well everything at the weaponry and then at the end of the report it said "All who have high-tech technology should be extra careful." Tails then immediately turned off the TV and tried to get to sleep.

/The mall/

It was the next day and sonic was taking Amy to the mall "I cant believe I'm doing this but then again a week of silence is just to good to pass up" he mumbled as he remembered the deal that if he took her to the mall she wouldn't bother him to go out with for a week

He got to her apartment and they walked to the mall, sonic wishing he could run but Amy couldn't keep up so they had to walk. While at the mall sonic had to take her to the clothes stores and buy her a "few" things. They also went to the jewelry store and sonic bought her a necklace. Sonics favorite part was probably the time they sat down to eat.

Then Amy's cell phone rang. "Hello." Amy said as she answered the phone. Then she handed the phone to sonic "It's for you." "Hello?" sonic said into the cell phone "Sonic it's horrible." It was Tails "I've been robbed!" the fox said a little frantic. "Don't worry Tails I'll be right over." Then sonic hung up the phone "Amy you stay here." And with that the blue blur ran to tails. "Awww sonic you always leave me behind." Amy said and then "AHHHH." Amy was stuffed in a bag (A/N: yes a bag why because I can't think right now) and apparently was being kidnapped.

Her captor was a male black wolf with white eyes so the only other color was his pupils. He was wearing a leather jacket and army style pants. He was running as fast as he could.

"Ah Black your antics never cease to amaze Me." Said a male silver wolf clad in shiny silver armor that matched his fur and his eyes one was yellow the other was green, he was standing on the top of the building surprising the black wolf as he exited the building.

"So, what of it Silver you rotten scumbag." The black wolf replied. "Why don't you hand over the girl black and then we can all sit down and have a nice chat?" said Silver. "Right and while were at it well kiss and make up" black said sarcastically.

"Suite yourself." Said the silver wolf drawing a broadsword the black wolf gently set the bag down and drew his sword

"Two, get my bike over here." the black wolf said into a transmitter "Roger."

Then silver jumped down for a jump slash black blacked the attack then silver went in again for a slash black parried "Look at you Black just blocking. Why don't you attack?" With that black lunged at silver but hitting the armor it seamed useless.

Just then a jeep with a big machine gun mounted on the back drove up "Good timing Two." "No prob" said a male cat with a whit fur patch on his chest up to his lower lip then the rest of his fur was black except for his hands and feet. He was wearing a leather jacket as well and regular jeans. A female red fox was at the machine gun. She was wearing a black shirt and leather pants.

Police sirens were approaching "Shit!" black put his sword back picked up Amy in the bag (A/N the poor girl.) black grabbed his bike out of the jeep and got on it "Two, you go one way I go the other. Fay don't let the police catch you two."

"Got it" the fox said and two floored it black started the motor cycle and drove off in the opposite direction. And silver the whole time just stood there and let it happen.

Black got stuck going toward the police. As he approached the police he then went up a ramp and jumped over them. Half the police went after him while the rest went to the mall.

"Two I need directions where is and entrance." Black yelled into the microphone "Gezz, Boss, no need to yell into the mic." Two said "TWO, GIVE ME THE D DIRECTIONS!" Black yelled louder "Alright alright let me check the scanner." he said "There is an entrance about 20 clicks to the west of your position." (A/N just think of how Amy feels in a bag on a motorcycle being kidnapped) black turned left and after 20 clicks went down an abandoned subway tunnel and the police couldn't even keep up.

A/N Well that's the appearance of **_MY CHARACTERS _**now don't steal them if steal any of those four you are dead

Me: Well It's back and running I hope.

Myself: Some people may get confused

Me: It all makes sense in the end

I: I would like to point out this is not the remastered version as that will come out when I have Time and we're not lazy.

Me: The reason it was restarted was because it was WAY to confusing and the chapters were a little short

I: We too the first four chapters and made them into one. Sorry if it has to many events. Tell us your thoughts.


End file.
